Odi et Amo
by meeh2
Summary: This fic is about Ukyo Kuonji and her "curse." Ranma and characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi...please read and review
1. Beginnings: Chapter 1

Odi et Amo  
  
In a familiar luscious grass field laid an exquisite ebony haired teenager under an aged willow tree. The soft, warm breeze tickled her slightly cream skin, the long leaves of the willow danced through the air. The large purple moon that was hidden by the clouds peeped out at the relaxed girl. Strangely, no stars were visible that night. The silence was deafening yet her face held an unexplainable expression of mixed feelings- defeat, love, fear, and understanding.  
  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes, sensing the familiar shadow that lurked near her. It started to rain and she sat up and hugged her knees. The water fascinatingly didn't meet the girl's soft skin, blocked by some sort of magical presence. She patiently waited under the tree until the clouds revealed the magnificent moon. She whispered as the moon's beams focused onto her shivering body, closing her eyes, "Behold, grandfather, the manifestation."  
  
The shadow stiffened at his granddaughter's words, knowing the consequences of the gift that his ancestors had presented the family. Nearly 3000 years ago, a powerful demon had vengefully sliced one wing of the beautiful angel, Lumiere, because of the gods locking him up for 500 years. Unable to return to heaven, the injured Lumiere descended to the earth where she took upon the form of a small bird. A small girl, Fae, found the injured bird and nursed the bird back to health, where the one-winged bird and the girl bonded closely and grew inseparable. Fae, the oldest daughter of the poverty stricken family, was to be the priestess of the family temple when the current protector's power had faded. The priestess gave her life to become the protector of the town. And Fae obediently accepted the task. All was good within the town.  
  
But we digress. One day, an extremely handsome boy with unruly ruby hair and cold eyes came from a far away land. He had dedicated his life to be the tamer of the legendary Phoenix. Whenever the Phoenix dies, the boy lives a normal life until it is time for the rebirth of the bird.  
  
Before the death of the current protector and the rebirth of the Phoenix, the two coincidentally meet. Out first the cold boy just saw the girl as a friend and soon his heart slowly melts and he realizes he is in love. But for some mysterious reason, the boy leaves for a while, leaving the girl broken hearted. Promising to return one day, he disappears into the sunrise.  
  
The girl became the protector and all her memories were erased and the boy never was able to return as he promised. The one winged angel stayed by her friend's side and waited for the boy. And before Fae died, the angel bonded her soul with Fae, reviving the lost memories of love. Fae cried as she died and made Lumiere promise her that she would share their soul with a chosen descendent to help her descendent with their journey in life. Thus, the story ended.  
  
The naturally beautiful girl's appearance changed a bit. Her skin became pale under the moonlight and her hair was a darker shade. Her dark blue amethyst eyes opened and from her back a single silver wing emerged from her back. The girl's appearance held immeasurable beauty and her spirit held more power. The grandfather slowly muttered in his hoarse voice, "Ukyo."  
  
***  
  
Cologne awoke from her sleep, sensing a high peak of spiritual power. She awoke from her sleep, glanced at the clock and quickly went to investigate the power. Peering carefully at the two sleeping bodies in the nearby rooms, she made sure that they were asleep, hoping that they would not worry when they found her gone.  
  
Then, she gracefully prowled through the town, searching for her prey. Her eyes, golden with determination, attempted to track down the source. She finally found her sight upon an unusual departing aged man.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo, in her new form, tiredly fell from the pain of the change. She found herself still not powerful enough to support her new form. Approaching her cautiously, her grandfather opened a small sealed box to reveal a small gorgeous translucent and fragile egg that was bound to a silver chain. Lifting his granddaughter's form gently, he placed it around her neck and whispered, "This will seal your powers until you can control them. It only allows you the power you can control. It is never to be taken off for when you are ready, the seal will come off by itself." He left her by the river, seeing the sun start to rise, not wanting his presence to be discovered by any one. He slowly descended down the road until he was out of sight.  
  
The single silver wing disappeared into her back but her appearance remained. Her unusual power decreased at a surprising speed and a part of her energy returned since she couldn't support her full form. She still wouldn't be able to control her new powers without proper training. She limped toward Ucchans, hoping that Konatsu was still asleep.  
  
***  
  
Cologne approached the aged man with slow jumps. He had sensed her determined presence and turned to face her aged figure. He examined her and finally greeted, "Does my presence here perturb you?"  
  
She replied, "I had sensed a while ago a dangerously powerful aura that led me on a search in which I discover your presence. You are a stranger of Nerima. I am an embodiment of 3000 years of Amazon history and my experience leads me to believe you know more about this strange occasion than I have. The power is familiar to me and I will not allow you to leave without an explanation."  
  
The man mockingly bowed before Cologne and replied, "Well, my Amazon elder, I didn't come here for a history lesson. The aura you felt was one of great power but it has no threat upon you. You need not worry." His aged features brightened and his smirk grew as wide as a Cheshire cat that was full of mischief.  
  
Cologne snuffed, "I do not enjoy your teasing, young man. If you continue to push me, I won't be merciful. All I ask is your reason for your visit in Nerima." Her aura threateningly grew to warn the man.  
  
If he noticed the threat of the aura, he gave no heed. His tone, still full of mirth, continued to tease, "I am from I am but a feeble nomad traveling for my home."  
  
Cologne's voice grew tired and she coldly interrupted, "I did not ask for your life story. You are a nuisance. I will ask one more time." Then with a sudden change in voice, her voice grew menacingly darker and her eyes were tinted blood red, "Why are you here?"  
  
The man sighed and his eyes grew serious. He answered while rubbing his temples, "If you really want to understand my presence in your town. I will have to tell you the history of my family. And with that, I believe we should settle somewhere where we could have some tea and breakfast. For the sun has risen."  
  
Cologne's eyes returned to their original color, and her aura was again hidden. She sighed, "Then I will comply. My family owns a restaurant nearby. I believe that it will suit your needs." He nodded and they began their way toward the familiar Chinese restaurant.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga, noted from a distance as he returned to Nerima, that Cologne was leading an unusual man into their restaurant. Intrigued by them, he attempted to follow them back to the restaurant only to find himself frustrated and.as usual.LOST.  
  
***  
  
Cologne laughed and commented to herself, "That useless Lost boy. He wouldn't be able to find his way around a tree." Her companion kept to his thoughts, wondering on his task in explaining to the Amazon elder his story. He pondered if he could reveal his granddaughter's gift and if he could trust the aged woman.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo staggered into her restaurant, tired and restless. Her flushed face still attained the immeasurable beauty from her conjoining with the angel. She heard a soft, soothing voice in her head, [I am terribly sorry that your manifestation wasn't most memorable.]  
  
Ukyo sighed and responded in her head, {This is my destiny which I have accepted and embraced it. Although it wouldn't have minded not going through the excruciating pain and the ruining of my clothes, I guess I'll live.} She managed summoning enough energy to stealthily maneuver her body to her room without disturbing Konatsu, and collapsed onto her soft futon. She noted that having another soul in her mind was extremely awkward. Having someone else know all your thoughts and feelings was just so unusually.weird.  
  
The other voice replied, [Of course. Having another soul with you will be a bit intrusive. But I will try my best not to hinder you with my presence that much.]  
  
Ukyo cursed out loud realizing that her other soul had understood what she was feeling. She changed from her dirty clothes and changed into a soft floral gown before slipping into her bed and into her well- deserved sleep.  
  
***  
  
Konatsu awoke, knowing that Ukyo had just returned from her midnight stroll. She had formed a tendency to go on these walks every Sunday night since the month started. He had worried about her well being for a while and even followed her on one of her walks. But found she only went for a stroll to the small riverbed and would stare at the stars under a large weeping willow.  
  
He had taken it upon his duty to wake up earlier to help set up the shop before Ukyo would awake a while later for school where he would then manage the shop till she returned after school. It had been a bit tedious out first with the common popularity of the shop, but he grew accustomed to managing the shop while Ukyo was at school. He didn't mind a bit, knowing that he was repaying Ukyo for the constant "kindness" she offered to him.  
  
Walking down the stairs, he was sure to be quiet as he passed Ukyo's bedroom door. Then, he began his usual preparation for the store to open. He wasn't one of the better okinami cooks but Ukyo was sure to prepare directions for him. She had encouraged him to practice. Of course, the main business was when Ukyo was around cooking the different okinami.  
  
Konatsu opened the main entrance to the shop and found himself facing the usual lost Ryoga. He cheerfully greeted, "Morning, Hibiki."  
  
Ryoga sighed, realizing that he wasn't at the Chinese café, and replied, "Morning, Konatsu. I'm afraid I'm lost."  
  
Konatsu smiled, finding himself suddenly interested in having company, "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"  
  
Ryoga pondered for a moment before deciding, "I see no harm in it."  
  
***  
  
Fidgeting slightly at the sight of the unusual man conversing with Cologne, Shampoo prepared the tea and noodles and wondered why Cologne was so interested in this unusual man. She was going to ask who the man was when they entered the café but a look from her great grandmother warned her not to question her. She approached them with the bowls of soup and tea on a carefully balanced tray. She announced, "Great grandmother and guest, you eat." She professionally served the food, hoping to hear part of their conversation.  
  
Cologne commented to Shampoo, "Ah, this looks delicious, Xian Pu. Why don't you go take some noodles to my future son-in-law." Her wrinkled face turned into a smile as she started drinking the herbal tea. The man nodded slightly and murmured a polite thank you and this is delicious before Cologne added, "Take Mousse with you while you are out. I have business to attend to."  
  
Shampoo was about to argue but another look from Cologne warned her again and she retreated with a joyous Mousse who was in his duck form trapped in a cage. She said, "Okay, Mousse. We go to visit Ranma and violent girl." Then she took the cage and ramen box to leave.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga sat at the counter of the clean restaurant. He questioned, "Usually, Ukyo is awake by now. Where is she?" He winced as Konatsu nearly spilled cold water on him.  
  
Konatsu apologized but Ryoga just smiled. He then replied with a sigh, "Ukyo has acquired a new habit of taking a midnight stroll. She is asleep right now."  
  
Ryoga wondered, "How unusual."  
  
Konatsu nodded, "I find it also certainly questionable that she chooses to go for a stroll at night." Then after a moment of silence, he served their breakfast and asked, "Have you returned to challenge Saotome again?"  
  
Ryoga savored the taste of his breakfast. It certainly didn't match up to Ukyo's skill but the okinami was delicious. He shook his head and continued to eat.  
  
Konatsu paused before continuing, "How has your training resulted?" Konatsu had to admit that he was jealous of Ryoga's figure. He had trained as a ninja his whole life yet his muscles although strong never properly formed like most boys his age.  
  
Ryoga, not desiring to reveal where he had been since he really didn't know where he had wondered off to, responded, "Shouldn't you wake up Ukyo? School starts in 20 minutes." Konatsu nodded and began to clean up but Ryoga smiled and took the dishes, "I'll clean them. You should go wake her up."  
  
***  
  
The voice in her head warned her, [Your friend is coming to wake you up.] Mentally sighing, she forced herself to awake. Her muscles were still in pain from the manifestation. Making her way to the bathroom, she turned on the faucet as she found her school uniform. She splashed some water on her face to wake her up and looked into the mirror.  
  
The reflection was different. The dark pools of dark bluish violet filled with an unknown emptiness.loneliness. Her hair was darker with a tinge of violet exposed through the light. Her skin color had lightened and her image was.gorgeous. Ukyo was already beautiful before her transformation, but now she also held an angelic beauty.  
  
She whispered, "Who?"  
  
Her other soul anwered, [a mixture of you and me.]  
  
Konatsu awoke her from her shock, "Ukyo, you need to leave soon. I invited Hibiki for some breakfast."  
  
She blinked a few times, not really hearing, before replying, "Okay."  
  
She panicked, {Nobody will recognize me.}  
  
Her other soul assured her, [They should for your transformation wasn't complete. I'm very sorry but will you be pleased if I return your hair color. I think that is the extent I would be able to assist you.]  
  
Ukyo glanced a final time at her image and pondered, {It's alright. I guess that the hair is not that noticeable. My eyes are ummm.} Ukyo paused before finishing her thought, {different.} Suddenly, she felt her body grow cold as she watched her hair return to its original tint.  
  
Ukyo murmured, "Thank you." But she also felt a bit tired from the exertion of power.  
  
Her angel muttered, [I'm sorry but I had to tap into your energy to finish the spell. I'm a bit exhausted so I will sleep.] Then Ukyo felt herself alone in her thoughts.  
  
Quickly changing into her usual boy uniform, she decided not to bind herself because of lack of time. Strapping her large spatula onto her back, she tied her hair into a messy bun before running downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga cursed. He had gotten lost from returning from washing the dishes. He called for some assistance, "Konatsu?"  
  
He heard a disgruntled, familiar voice, "I'm going to be late." And followed the sound of the hot grill sizzling as Ukyo cooked herself a quick breakfast. Then found himself facing Ukyo.  
  
He called, "Good morning, Ukyo." Ukyo, startled, grabbed her weapon and nearly attacked Ryoga before feeling weak and nearly tripping. She dropped her spatula and reached for the counter, which to her luck was out of reach.  
  
Ryoga went to catch Ukyo, who he noticed was wearing sunglasses. Konatsu, who observed the whole situation, ran to his two friends. He worriedly inquired to the weak girl, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."  
  
Ukyo, who noticed her predicament, reassured the two, "I'm alright, you jackasses." Her face heated up, noticing her position in Ryoga's arms. She unconsciously thought, {Two boys worried about me.} Then she looked at the clock and panicked, "I'm late."  
  
Ryoga and Konatsu helped her up and Ryoga asked, "Are you sure you are alright? Why are you wearing sunglasses?"  
  
She heard the store bell ring and evaded the questions and called, "Welcome to Ucchans!" They all glanced at the unusual pair at the entrance. Ukyo gasped, "Grandfather? Cologne?"  
  
The old man smiled, and politely asked, "Would one of you two handsome young boys escort my granddaughter to school? I will tend to the shop." Cologne observed the three and silently went to sit on a stool near the counter.  
  
Ryoga and Konatsu nodded but Ukyo laughed, "Grandfather, I think I am capable of walking to school. I thought you left this morning."  
  
He frowned and playfully responded, "Well, I have decided to stay a while to spend some time with my granddaughter. But I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
Ukyo winced and argued, "I didn't mean that. Of course you can stay. I'll be on my way to school. Bye." Then she left, forgetting her spatula and breakfast, and sprinted to the school.  
  
Konatsu noticed, "She forgot her spatula." Everyone stared at the large silver spatula in silence.  
  
Ryoga commented, "I could bring it to her." Konatsu and Cologne winced. 


	2. Chapter 2

Odi et Amo  
  
The sights that beheld her during those nights sometimes disturbed her slumber. Every night she would close her eyes, only to witness memories of a stranger's past. Memories...feelings. But she found herself helpless to control them. Every night, she was only helpless to relive these memories. She had to relive these moments, feel those emotions.  
  
The dreams had began a week after the manifestation of the three souls: Lumiere, a fallen angel, Fae, the stranger, and Ukyo, the unsatisfied teenager. The dreams that just signaled the start for a turning point in Ukyo's life.  
  
The field was not like those you usually found in dreams. It was not lush with green foliage, nor full of any type of fascinating flowers. Instead, the field was black and charred. What had once existed as tropical fields had been burned to dry, crisp remains. Ukyo found herself staring at an unusual scene before her in the center of the field dressed only in her nightgown.  
  
Looking toward the right, a river flowed freely as if unaware of the damage to the land. And past the river was tropical, lush fields. The sight was pleasant, the enjoyable smells filled her lungs. The scent of mother nature.  
  
Then, a bit reluctantly, she looked back down at the eye sore of the charred ground.  
  
Quickly, she glanced to her left, finding a more unusual sight. Rolling hills topped with snowy caps. On the hills were small pathways, leading up the hills.  
  
Ukyo heard a small giggle and quickly turned toward the owner of the sound. Her eyes softened as she found herself unable to contain her laughter. The sight was comforting to her. A slightly tanned girl with dark black, wavy hair was teaching a younger one to fish. The younger girl had cream skin and also had the same dark black hair. They both had their hair up in similar ponytails but the older one had longer hair. The younger one struggled to hold on to the meager fish that she had just caught. The fish fought for freedom and almost won if not for the older one taking the fish from her.  
  
Ukyo's heart felt a warmth that she enjoyed. She sat and watched as the girls began to splash each other and eventually leave their task for a swim.  
  
But she also had found different feelings within those dreams. Just as she felt the emotions of joy and innocence. She felt pain and despair.  
  
Now, she found herself inside a large hut. The mood was different and Ukyo could feel her heart clench at the realization of what event was occurring. Their was the same tanned girl from her earlier dream, dressed gorgeously in a red gown. The girl was gorgeous with her long wavy hair, caring dark brown eyes and tanned skin. They had aged about 2 years since the last memory. But what had disturbed Ukyo were the tears that streamed down her beautiful face.  
  
The younger one had also aged and was also beautiful, but not to the extent of the first one. She was also crying and hanging on the to older one's dress. The older one weakly smiled and wiped the tears away saying, "My sacrifice is so that you could live."  
  
The younger one muttered, "But I need you to show me how to live." She clenched her fists the more tears came.  
  
The older one finished, "Fae, this is my fate. To love is to live. Thus, I cannot say that I have fully lived." Then, she walked out of the tent. Outside, a large boat awaited them. The boat was built to bring offerings to the Phoenix so that the Phoenix would in turn, protect the town.  
  
And it was on that day, that Fae watched as they burned the boat on the river with her only friend. Fae looked up and watched the incredible creature descend onto the boat. The flames increased and Fae ran, feeling anger and fury fill her body. She had found her enemy.

author's notes:

I know that this is an extremely short chapter but I have been busy working so I hardly get any time to write...I promise that I will update after a while


End file.
